


wanna get dirty

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cisco Getting What He Wants, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: “Are you - you’re sure this isn’t degrading?”“It’s freaking hot."





	wanna get dirty

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: Harrisco Dirty Talk. Like Cisco begs Harry to use him, make him his cum-wanting whore and Harry just pounds dat ass and growls all those dirty things into Cisco’s ear.

Cisco loves Harry's tongue at his ear, loose as Harry's hips, telling him to, “Yeah, move like that, show me, Cisco.”

Cisco knows how to throw it back. He knows how to arch, and angle his hips, and when to fuck up as Harry fucks down. He never gives instruction when their positions are switched, but it doesn't heat Harry to a boil the way it does Cisco. The words spur him to push his knees into the bed, rock from where he's been plastered face and belly down, Harry draped like a shadow behind him, close enough that Cisco can feel Harry against his toes and thighs and spine, can feel Harry panting against his neck.

He's going to thrust into Harry's next thrust. Going to give back as good as he's getting. Then Harry makes a gruff, defeated sound, scraping desperate at Cisco's shoulder, holding Cisco in place.

“Show me,” Harry repeats, quieter this time. “Show me what a slut you are for my dick.”

The crash is immediate. Cisco melts from sparring tongue adrenaline to toe curling need in the speed of lust. He chokes on it, the hot wave that yanks his stomach to his throat. His knees give out beneath him.

“Jesus, Harry.”

“Too much?” Harry mouths from pointed shoulder to neck nape. His hips have stilled. His hands, one intertwined with Cisco's near the headboard, other gripping Cisco's side, have stilled. “I didn't - ”

“Not too much,” Cisco says quick and eager as need. He presses into the pressure of Harry against his ass, then tilts his head back, finding Harry's eyes with a smile. “Perfect. Say it again.”

Harry looks at Cisco like he can't see past lust fog. Cisco groans, pinned butterfly thin by Harry's body and stare and the promise of his want.

“Come on. Say it again for me.”

As if Harry can't look at him and whisper dirty hot drags at the same time, Harry's head drops against his shoulder. Harry's fingers sink sharp into his skin.

“Slut,” Harry says, harsh, and rough, like a hundred hungry hands pushing Cisco deeper under pleasure. “You're. You’re such a slut for it, Cisco.”

Harry hasn't even started fucking him again and Cisco's toes are already curling. His cheeks burn. His ears and his chest and his dick burn, throb with hunger heat. He presses his face into the coolness of his pillow.

“Yeah, Harry. I am. Tell me more.” Harry hesitates, but he also completes tasks, and has never denied Cisco anything like this. Cisco spurs him. “Come on. Give me more.”

He sees it the moment Harry dives all in. Drinks the water from Cisco's open mouth, and swallows.

“You're such a fucking slut for it,” Harry scratches into his ear. “The way you - way you can't just take it. You want it so bad you can't.”

“I do,” Cisco agrees. “Give it to me, Harry, I do.”

The eager encouragement and slide of Cisco's hips is the spark Harry needs. Harry groans, and squeezes him almost to the point of sore, and moves.

Cisco answers with a high, mewling moan that Harry is definitely going to mock him for later. He doesn't care. He isn't sure what about the darkness or the winter wind or defeating another villain has finally made Harry's throat embrace the words Cisco has fantasized about, but Cisco also doesn't care about that. All he cares about now is getting more.

“Keep going, baby.”

He feels Harry shudder behind him and shudders. “Are you - you're sure this isn't degrading?”

“It's fucking hot,” Cisco pants, forcing his legs wider, taking more of Harry deep, proving Harry's slurred words right. “You're so hot, Harry. Come on.”

Harry's touch slides from his ribs to his ass, palm and fingers curling with the perfect fit and pressure. “Never met anyone who wanted to be called a whore before. Guess. Guess that means you really are one, huh?”

Cisco's resolute yes is lost in a staccato sound as Harry grips him harder. Fucks him harder. Fills him up and more complete than Cisco has ever felt anyone or anything inside of him. It's overwhelming, like being caught between tectonic plates, pressed flat and made whole with pressure. Every though in Cisco's head goes quiet. He wants to hear every sound Harry makes, every word Harry says.

“Can't believe you want me to tell you this,” Harry groans, but the disbelief seems to be bleeding into sharp toothed faith. “That you're a cock slut. That you're a come whore.”

Keening, Cisco gets his other hand underneath himself. The angle is awkward and half painful but Cisco would take anything to be able to touch himself while Harry wrecks him open between dick and dirty talk.

“S’what I am. S’what - what I want you to make me, Harry - ”

“Yeah?” And Harry nearly growls it, voice rough as the next thrust of his hips. “Want me to fill up your holes with my come?”

“Fuck,” Cisco groans. Because fuck yes, and because how the fuck is Harry already so good at slurring filth, and because why the fuck has Harry not given this to him sooner, and because fuck.

“That's not a yes,” Harry hisses. He grips Cisco harder but fucks him slower. Cisco's hand stutters against his own dick.

“Yeah, Harry, that's a fucking yes - ”

Harry slams into him and his eyes roll into the back of his head to see another universe.

“You'd let me do anything to you.” Harry buries his face into the side of Cisco's neck, licking over his pulse, sucking at it. “You want me so bad. You want my cock so bad. You'd beg for it.”

Cisco does. “Please, Harry, I - ”

Harry bites him, sinking teeth and a growl from the gut in Cisco's jugular. “Needy slut. You've got my dick in you. Gonna get my come in you. And you're still begging for more.”

Cisco's jerking himself off so quickly he barely feels it. He has to pause, bring his hand to his mouth, get it wetter and better.

“Should make you come on my cock,” Harry pants. “Hungry enough for it, aren't you? Think you could, baby?”

Cisco honestly isn't sure, but he doesn't have the patience to find out. He needs to come while Harry fucks him drunk and wanton.

“Baby?” Harry says again.

“Though I was your slut,” Cisco groans, moving against Harry and his own touch.

Harry curses. He smacks Cisco's ass, just once, before paming him hot and rough again. “You are. Just mine.”

Cisco agrees with a moan. He feels a little like a tidal wave, crashing back and forth to the force of Harry's gravity, his rhythm set by Harry's movements. He can feel Harry getting closer. Harry fucks in harder, faster, hips going off script as pleasure scrapes him out of control.

“Say it, Cisco. You're my perfect little come slut. My perfect whore. Just mine.”

“Just yours, Harry,” Cisco slurs. “Just yours.”

Harry comes like a punishment. He deep dicks Cisco against the bed, hip bones hammering against the soft flesh of Cisco's ass, and his fingers curl bruises into Cisco's sides. Cisco rides it all with quick, whimpering pulls at his cock, soaking the sheets beneath him with come and moans and Harry's name.

It takes several moments of forgetting to breathe for Harry to roll off of him. Harry flops onto his back as if every bone in his body has liquified. Cisco smiles, blissed out and fucked out and hollowed out with feel good buzz.

“That was.” Harry stares at the ceiling like he's never seen a ceiling before. Then his wrinkles settle, caving in concern, and Cisco can see the post orgasm shame of realizing what nastiness got him off filling Harry's head.

“Hey.” Cisco barely has the energy to tilt his head, but he manages to smack Harry's chest. “Uh-uh. Don't go emo on me. That was awesome, Harry. Easily the hottest thing that's ever happened to me.”

Harry's face smooths and his eyes drift shut. “Well that's just sad, Ramon.” But he's smiling.

Even though Harry can't see him, Cisco smiles back.


End file.
